What I know won't hurt you
by Orion6
Summary: *WIP*...but it might shock you. Daniel ponders how others view him and how it reflects the truth.


It wasn't as if I was stuck for things to do. I had a pile of work back on the base, and several new artifacts that needed examining. It was just one of those rare times that I wanted to just forget! Forget about saving the world, forget about the things I had seen, forget about the pain I had gone through and just live one day without thinking of anyone but myself.  
  
Jack had been disappointed when I'd turned him down. He had suggested a few days away at his cabin. Normally my reasons for turning this down would be simple - fish! But this time it was different. I felt the need to ground myself. Live a normal day that just involved normal things. Grocery shopping, buying clothes and just taking time out to be myself.  
  
I smile as I exit the elevator and say a cheery 'good morning' to the doorman. It is a beautiful summer's day. People wander down the street looking as if they don't have a care in the world. 'If only they knew the half of it.' Don't get me wrong, I love my job. The thrill of visiting other planets, meeting new cultures...it was something I wouldn't change for the world. But occasionally, just occasionally, I'd give anything to live a normal life in blissful ignorance of that pesky race known as the Goa'uld.  
  
I walk down the street, glancing at the shops as I go. I wander how Sam is getting on up at the cabin. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that was another reason I had turned Jack down. Sam had confided in me that she was getting tired of turning Jack down everytime he asked and she knew that he would be doing to rounds, asking for company on his down time.   
  
'So why don't you just give in and say yes Sam?'  
  
'I'm seriously considering it Daniel. Maybe if I do, he'll realize it's a big mistake and not take me up on the offer. Either that or he'll stop asking! I mean, already I'm last on his list of people to ask. What does that tell you!'  
  
'That you always say no, so he figures, he'll start with people more likely to say yes'  
  
'I'm sure he only asks so I don't feel left out.'  
  
'I doubt that Sam!' She hadn't noticed the slightly evil grin I had on my face when I answered her. She was too busy studying some machine to even acknowledge my reply. I wondered if that's why Jack got so frustrated with me when he came to see me in my office.  
  
I knew that I was second to last on the list, so I had promptly declined Jack's offer and chuckled at his puzzled look when I carried on down the hallway with a smug grin on my face. See that's where most people's opinion of me gets a little blurred. People on base, mainly the female half, seem to view me as some innocent guy, who has no clue on what is going on around me. Not true! I am well aware of the way in which I am viewed at the SGC - I just chose to ignore it 90% of the time. The other 10% of the time I use it to my full advantage. Janet's got me tagged mind you, there's no getting past her when she sets her mind to something - although most of the other nurses are still in the dark. They think that I really have no clue as to how my 'infamous' shy smile and 'puppy dog look' eyes make them feel.   
  
To be honest with you - it wasn't until Sam pulled me aside and informed me of this, that I had any idea. However, I am only human, and once I found this out, I began to take notice and decided that when times called for it, it was a necessary evil to get me out of numerous sticky situations. I stop suddenly infront of a shop and gaze into the window. There are several Egyptian artifacts on display and for a moment I am torn. Half of me said 'Walk away Jackson!', the other half of me, the scholar, said 'Go in! Go in!'  
  
Another well-known fact about me - my curiosity always gets the better of me. The shop is well laid out and I can feel the pull of intrigue as I begin to walk around, studying the various pieces on display. An amulet catches my eye and before I even stop to think, I pick it up and examine it. Vaguely I hear the shop door open and footsteps wind their way over to the counter. The amulet is cast in Egyptian gold and has beautiful engravings carved into it. As I study it more closely, a conversation begins to fill the shop and as usual, I half listen to it as I put the amulet down and continue my wanderings.  
  
"Hey Kelly. Back from Egypt then I see. How long were you gone this time?" The voice has a strong north American accent. I assume that it belongs to the owner of the shop. Absently I pick up another piece to study.  
  
"God only knows. I tend to lose track of time when I'm out there...although I can guarantee you I'll be washing sand out of my hair for at least another month. But oh the joys of running water." A soft giggle escapes from the woman's mouth. Her accent is different. Her voice is soft and yet slightly husky at the same time. From where I am standing, I have the perfect view. I allow myself the opportunity to study them as they talk. Another pastime of mine - you couldn't study ancient cultures as long as I had without finding yourself assessing people you met on the street.  
  
"So - what can I do for you?" The older woman is watching me with a curious look on her face. I let my gaze drop to the item I am holding.  
  
"I need some information on this piece. I believe that it is currently residing in the local museum 'Ancient Egyptian Jewelry' display. Can you run a background check for me?"  
  
"Sure no problem...I'll see what I can do. Good to have you back Kel, things are always interesting with you around!" The older woman laughs.   
  
"Yes well...mysteries and me go hand in hand...let me know what you get?" I hear footsteps make their way over to the door. I am about to consider the possibility of adding yet another artifact to the ever-growing number in my apartment when I hear the younger woman's voice call over her shoulder. "Nice to know you're still alive Dr Jackson!"  
  
For a moment I just stand there, not quite believing what I had heard. I hear the older woman chuckle as she walks out into the back room. Carefully placing the artifact back on the table, I walk out of the shop. I look to my left and then to my right. She is leaning against the shop front, watching me with a highly amused look on her face.   
  
Puzzled I walk over to where she is standing. "Um...do I know you?"  
  
"No...but I know of you. Dr Daniel Jackson, Anthropologist and Linguist cast out of the academic community for some rather outlandish views on the origins of the pyramids. Disappeared about 9 years ago - never to be heard of since." She moves off the shop front and studies me closely. "Blissfully unaware of the hornet's nest he left in his wake. And probably totally unaware that many scholars now share his views."  
  
Dumbstruck was one word I could use to describe what I was feeling at that moment. A mixture of emotions overcame me. To hear that others now shared my views gave me some vindication, although hot on the heels of this was the realization that this could cause a few problems.  
  
"Just thought you might like to know." I watch as a smile forms on her face. She turns and begins to walk off down the street. For once, I don't allow my curiosity to dictate my movements. Tempting as it may be. I pull out my cell and hit speed-dial.  
  
"General...we may have a slight problem...." 


End file.
